Graduation
by Sailor Piglet
Summary: It’s a songfic of if the trio somehow managed to graduate and what would be going on. It takes place in the last few weeks of school. Voldemort is dead and all is right with the world once again. I used “Graduation Friends Forever” by Vitamin C.


A/N:I had a need to write this. It's a songfic of if the trio somehow managed to graduate and what would be going on. It takes place in the last few weeks of school. Voldemort is dead and all is right with the world once again. I used "Graduation (Friends Forever)" by Vitamin C. It's in Hermione's POV, I just figured it was easiest and the most fun. I'm an '07 grad, and needed to write this. This is dedicated to my friends, may we be friends forever. Okay, so disclaimer, then story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor do I own Harry Potter. As much as I wish I did, I don't.

**Graduation**

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
_

I sat on the floor in front of the couch. Ron and Harry were behind me on each side of the couch. Ginny had already gone up to bed. In fact, everyone else had.

"I'm gonna try and get a job at Flourish and Blotts." I informed them and I continued to watch the fire. We just looked at the fire as they talked. It was almost as if looking at each other was one of the most painful things in the world.

"I'll probably work with Fred and George at their shop." Was Ron's only response. It was followed by Harry's.

"I'm looking into Quality Qudditch Supplies."

"Ron, do you think we'll still be together 10 years from now?"

"I don't know." Came the earnest response from Hermione's boyfriend.

"Probably, I hope Ginny and I'll still be together."

_I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

I sat under a tree looking out at the lake. I was was horrified of what was to come. Facing Voldemort would be easier than this, than saying goodbye. I didn't want to say goodbye. I'd been having to say it too much lately. I barely noticed the tears that ran down my face. When Ron sat and held me, I just fell into him and laid there; I didn't want to move, I couldn't move.

_  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

Ron and I were out on a walk. I found it odd, but comforting. All of a sudden Ron pulled me into a kiss. When we pulled apart he spoke.

"Hermione, I want us to still be together in 10 years. 15 years. 20. Forever." He then got down on one knee. My hands flew to my mouth as he reached into his pocket.

"I want you to be mine forever. 'Mione, will you marry me?" He opened the box to show a gorgeous ring. I stared at him as it started to set in. I slowly nodded. "Yes Ronald, yes." Was all I could get out.

_  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

Late at night Ginny and I talked about this summer and when she would go back to school. She despised the fact that she was a year behind us. She told of how she would get a cel phone so that we could talk. During our talks we would laugh while we dreamed of the ridiculous possibilities of the future. We would also cry while we thought about being so apart. We agreed on one thing, it would not be easy, but then, what was?

_  
And this is how it feels_

As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  


Harry and I sat together talking of the past, the present, and the future. "We'll be friends forever, right?" I asked.

"yeah, forever."

_  
So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

Ginny and I sat and dreamed about the others' futures and what could be in our own. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like.

_  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels  
_

I always find myself sitting at awe of the future and how it seems to pass in a blink of an eye. I couldn't seem to get any work done lately, I was to busy thinking.

_  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
_

"Friends forever, right Gin?"

"That's my plan."

_  
La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever  
_

I knew it then. I knew we would be friends forever. They'd been my friends for so long that it was only right for us to be lifelong friends.

_  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

The day of graduation came. It came all too soon. I was ready though. I was ready to embrace what was to come. I was ready to embrace my future. I didn't know what it would be, but I knew that my friends and fiancée would be by my side.

_  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

We were all in line ready to receive our diplomas.

_  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

"Hermione Jane Granger."

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

"Ronald Bilius Weasley."

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

"Harry James Potter."

A/N: Okay. That was it. How'd you like it? Please review!


End file.
